Haruka's Dreamland
by X-Decimo
Summary: Haruka didatangi Natsuki yang memintanya mendongengkan sebuah kisah. Tapi, karena dongeng itu, Haruka menjadi menjalani sebuah petualangan gaje. Bagaimanakah nasibnya? cekidot!


Haruka's Dreamland

.

.

Malam yang begitu tenang dimana para chara kita tercinta sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya yang begitu cetar membahana.

Tapi, tidak untuk sesosok manusia satu ini yang tengah berjalan menelusuri lorong untuk pergi ke kamar seseorang.

#Tok! Tok!

Diketuknya pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan.

"Kalau mau ngamen besok aja! Mau tidur nih!" terdengar suara teriakan yang dari kamar itu.

Ia cemberut mendengar jawaban temannya itu.

"Otoya! Aku perlu bantuanmu! Bukakan pintu ini!" Natsuki kembali berteriak ke pintu dihadapannya.

Pintu itu akhirnya dibuka. Tampak seonggok eh, seorang manusia berkepala merah, mata merah karena iritasi ringan dan tubuh yang tak merah.

Setelah ia melihat sosok Natsuki dengan piyamanya yang begitu imut ada didepan pintu kamarnya, ia segera menutupnya kembali.

"TIDUR SANA!" Otoya berteriak dengan nada yang begitu tinggi melebihi ketinggian gunung Everest.

Natsuki kembali cemberut. Ia sudah berkeliling kesana-kemari mencari temannya yang bersedia untuk mendongengkannya.

Eh? Kebingungan kenapa ia mencari orang yang mau mendongengkan? Itu karena, Natsuki tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

* * *

Natsuki kembali membulatkan tekadnya. Dengan nekat, dia pergi kekamar Haruka. (Nao : Kenapa dia bisa ke asrama perempuan ya?)

Diketuknya kembali pintu kamar itu.

"Haru-chan… apa kau masih bangun?"

Haruka langsung membukakan pintunya. Rambutnya agak sedikit kusut, tapi ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa Shinomiya-san?" Haruka langsung melontarkan pertanyaannya sembari menguap layaknya kebo.

"Aku boleh minta didongengin gak?" Natsuki memelas dengan begitu serius tampaknya dia benar-benar butuh dongeng.

Haruka hanya bisa sweatdrop dan memberi izin untuk mendongengkan sebuah kisah.

* * *

"Ano… Shinomiya-san." Haruka kembali sweatdrop saat ia tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ya~?"

"Bukannya yang tadi minta didongengkan itu anda?" Haruka kembali bersweatdrop saat memandang Natsuki yang sekarang sedang duduk disampingnya sembari memegang buku cerita bergambar.

"Bukan~ Sebenarnya aku pingin mencoba mendongeng pada orang lain," Natsuki tersenyum, nyaris tertawa dan membangunkan teman satu kamar Haruka, Tomochika.

"Baiklah, silahkan mulai, Natsuki-san," Haruka berbaring di tempat tidurnya, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Dan tidak lama setelah Natsuki mulai bercerita, Haruka mulai terlelap.

:O:

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Ngg?" Haruka mengusapkan mata kanannya. _'Apakah sekarang sudah pagi?' _batinnya.

Ia mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk, diregangkannya badannya agar tidak terlalu kaku. Lalu melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

Sebentar, rasanya ada yang aneh…

Sprei kasurnya yang seharusnya berwarna putih keungu-unguan polos sekarang memiliki motif kotak-kotak berwarna-warni dengan hiasan lainnya (Nao : Catatan, Author malas menyebutkannya satu-satu). Kamarnya yang memiliki kesan _royal _tapi juga memiliki kesan norak dengan warna pink-pun menjadi dinding kayu dengan motif yang menarik.

Haruka terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berusaha mencari Natsuki-san yang harusnya masih berada di sebelahnya, "yah… Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya, tapi… Mana Tomo-chan?"

Yup! Teman sekamarnya memang tidak ada di kamarnya walaupun sudah dicari Haruka selama 7 hari 7 malam bersama Author. (Fuyuri: kok 7 hari 7 malam? Ini tempat syuting Sun Go Kong?)

Setelah capek mencari, Haruka segera mandi lalu memakai baju berwarna biru langit dengan polkadot putih dan apron berwarna sama dengan polkadot yang sama. Sebagai penghias kepalanya, dia memakai bando berwarna hitam dan pastinya, juga ber-polkadot putih (Fuyuri : Bisa ngebayangin nggak?)

Tapi, karena Author-Tachi berbaik hati, semua polkadot putih itu pun dihilangkan (Nao : Nggak seru lah! *marah-marah ala anak kecil* Fuyuri : Coba aja bayangin sendiri! Bisa ngebayangin nggak kalau bajunya penuh polkadot kayak gitu! Nao : Nggak sih…). Nah, apakah para readers mengerti kenapa polkadot itu dihilangkan? Yap! Karena Author-Tachi sendiri tidak bisa membayangkannya. (Reader: *jatuh ala komik*)

* * *

Haruka POV

* * *

Duh! Dimana sih Tomochika ini. Aku berjalan keluar rumah yang seharusnya, pada awalnya, adalah kamar asmara- maaf, salah, maksudnya kamar asramaku.

Rumah itu berada di pojok sebuah desa… Mungkin… Karena aku sendiri nggak yakin karena daerah ini hanya terdapat paling… Satu, dua, tiga… (Duo Author : *tidur-tiduran sambil main game*)

Seratus sebelas, seratus dua belas, seratus tiga belas… (Fuyuri : *nyelesain lima game* Nao : *selesai ngerjain seribu soal matematika*)

Dua ribu tiga ratus satu, dua ribu dua ratus dua… Lho? Kok malah nurun ya, kuulang dulu deh, satu, dua, tiga…

Dari belakang, terdengar suara traktor berjalan- Maaf! Tolong Author-Tachi, jangan ngeroyokku dulu! Nanti ceritanya nggak jalan-jalan nih! (Author-Tachi : *menurunkan senjata* makanya cepetan!)

Kembali ke acara hitung menghiung eh salah, maksudnya skrip…

Dari belakang, terdengar sepasang langkah kaki mendekatiku. Kubalikkan tubuhku setelah "tanpa sadar" melupakan hitungan rumah yang kuhitung barusan.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang, dengan secuat rambut yang mungkin bisa dijadikan radar berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah rambutnya yang lurus ke bawah. Ia memakai sepasang kacamata (Fuyuri : Kenapa bagian sini malah pendek penjelasannya? Nao : Aku bingung mau ngasih penjelasan apa lagi _*sweatdrop*_).

"Wah! Paimin!" Anak itu menunjukku. Ha? Paimin? Siapa tuh? Rasanya pernah denger deh… (Fuyuri: *lempar naskah* Elizabeth woy! Elizabeth! Nao: siapa yang nyuruh namanya Paimin!? NatsuHaru: *nunjuk Author-tachi*)

"Kayaknya kamu salah orang deh, dek," aku mengelus kepalanya dan kepalaku yang kena lemparan penuh kasih sayang dari Author. Rambutnya lembut banget! Aku nggak bisa berhenti mengelusnya~

"Nggak! Kamu pasti Elizabeth! Ayo cepat kejar aku! Hahahahaha!" Dia berlari menjauh dariku.

Sesaat aku mendengarkan suara tertawanya itu, aku sempet mikir kalau dia itu tokoh antagonis fanfic ini. Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Tu- Tunggu!" Aku berteriak.

_Tumpah seaer~ Nyumur segalon~ Kumur sekaleng teh~ Tak lu–_

Aku dan bocah pendek tadi langsung memandang Author-tachi yang sekarang udh asyik joget sambil nyanyi lagu india yang judulnya "Tumpah Seaer" (?)

Merasa diliatin oleh kami, Author-tachi yang mulai malu langsung pergi meninggalkan kami…

* * *

Beberapa saat hening terjadi…

Author-Tachi muncul entah dari mana.

"Oy! Haruka! Kenapa kamu nggak ngejar dia!" Fuyuri mendekati Haruka dengan kecepatan 0,1 detik/km. (Fuyuri : Kenapa aku lebih lambat dari siput!? *marahin kru yang nyuting*)

"Ngg…" Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

Nao memberikan skrip padaku, "sekarang udah inget apa yang harus kamu lakukan?"

"I- Iya…"

"Ya sudah! Sekarang balik ke adegan barusan! Nao! Lanjutin rekamannya!" Fuyuri menyuruh-nyuruh layaknya bos besar.

Nao memukul kepala Fuyuri dengan segeplak buku yang saking tebelnya, pingin kujadiin bahan bakar buat perapian di rumah nenek. Pasti tahan lama tuh, selama musim dingin.

"Jangan main nyuruh-nyuruh orang napa!" Nao memarahi Fuyuri habis-habisan. Fuyuri yang tadinya sok-jadi-bos sekarang udah jadi kayak murid yang sedang menghadapi ujian nasional.

Kalau begini sih, aku nggak berani juga ngengangguin Nao.

"Permisi~" Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri memotong kicauan amarah Nao yang kayaknya nggak bakal berhenti, "ini fic nggak bakal selesai kalau kita nggak segera mulai lagi…"

"Iya juga," Nao memperhatikan jam tangannya, "ok, kita balik ke adegan!"

Akhirnya Author-Tachi itu pun pergi dengan Nao masih menggeret Fuyuri.

"Satenya mbak? Enak lho, dagingnya banyak… 1 tusuk 1.000.000 tambah pete ." Nao yang masih berniat eksis langsung berusaha menjual Fuyuri sebagai sate.

"Oi, Oi! Jangan mentang-mentang namaku Saphi yang mendekati Sapi, kamu langsung mau ngejual aku sebagai sate!" Fuyuri terus meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri walaupun mirip banget kayak cacing kepanasan sih.

Baiklah kita kembali ke fic juga…

* * *

"Tu- Tunggu!" Aku berteriak pada anak itu. Aku berlari mengejarnya, tapi gila! Tuh anak cepet banget larinya! Atau memang gara-gara aku yang selalu bolos pelajaran olahraga ya? (Warning : Jangan ditiru!)

Anak itu berlari sampai masuk sebuah istana, karena memang disuruh ngejar dia, aku juga ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Sebelum bisa masuk ke istana tersebut, pertama kita harus melewati tangga yang suppeeeerrrrrr tinggi! Karena nilai olahragaku yang bisa dibilang SAAANNGGGAAAATTT bagus tersebut (kebalikannya), setiap naik lima tangga, aku akan mencari warteg terdekat dan memesan teh es lima gelas! (Nao : Ditangganya ada warteg ya? Numpang sarapan yuk. Fuyuri: yuk~ (ini malah makan-makan))

Dengan kata lain, aku nggak pernah nyampe istana tersebut.

Dan karena kebaikan Author-Tachi yang berikutnya, aku berhasil naik ke istana dengan menggunakan pintu ke mana saja milik Doraemon! (Fuyuri : Hehe, kayaknya ilmu keluar lewat jendela yang sering kugunakan begitu berguna *tertawa ala baron* Nao : _*Sweatdrop* _Aku nggak mau jadi pencuri…)

"Luas banget istananya!" Aku memperhatikan setiap detail istana itu. Karena aku nggak mau melupakan adegan-adegan seperti ini, aku selalu membawa kamera bersamaku! (SFX : JENG! JENG! JENG!)

Pas asik memotret istana, aku tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah meja dan…

PRANG!

Sesuatu yang terbuat dari kaca jatuh dan pecah dengan dramatisnya ke lantai berkarpet merah.

"Author! Lu dangdutan lagi ya!?" Seseorang berteriak dari lantai atas. Kini iya langsung berjalan kebawah melihat hal yang terjadi.

Wawawawawawawawa! Aku harus gimana ini! Gimana kalau ini ternyata barang berharga?

"Oh – Mie – Goat! *plakk!*" Teriak orang itu dengan lebaynya. Tak lupa ia memasang gaya chibi-chibi yang paling ia idolakan, "apa yang sudah kamu lakukan dengan sepatu kaca milik pasangan takdirku itu!"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Author-Tachi! Apa aku harus menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang ini?" Aku berteriak pada langit-langit, berusaha terdengar oleh Duo Author itu.

_Satu jam saja~ aku makan jengkol~ satu jam saja~ aku goyang gotik~ satu ja– _

Ringtone yang begitu alay itu berhenti setelah orang itu merongga kantong perutnya yang seperti Doraemon

Orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah HP dari saku bajunya, "kata Author-Tachi, 'sebutkan ciri-ciri Cecil dengan teliti! Kalau perlu, permalukan juga boleh! Dan jangan lupa kalau dipermaluin harus kejam banget!' Tertanda, Fuyuri"

Tuh Author ceritanya lagi dendam ya? Sampai di permalukan segala… Ya sudah deh, lanjut aja…

Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam, kulit hitam seperti orang negro bahkan lebih jelek, dan untungnya bukan mata yang hitam (kalau hitam juga tuh orang udah bisa bikin orang lain kabur kali… Gara-gara saking hitamnya). Ia memakai baju tidur berwarna hijau agak ketuaan (Nao : Memangnya tuh baju umurnya berapa?) dengan motif kucing hitam (Fuyuri : Yah… Hitam lagi…). Di tangannya, dia membawa sebuah boneka teddy bear pink lunglai karena kekurangan gizi alias kekurangan busa.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung kabur dari istana itu.

"Tunggu!" Orang itu, yang tadi dipanggil Fuyuri dengan sebutan Cecil, dengan secepat mungkin berusaha mengejarku, tapi harus melewati tangga yang tertutupi karpet merah.

Dan ingat! Tadi aku baru memecahkan sesuatu di karpet merah itu.

"Sakit!" Cecil memegangi kakinya yang terluka, "kakiku yang baru di-_medicure, massage _dan_ pretty cure (?)_"

Aku cuman bisa kembali ber-_sweatdrop _ria mendengarkan kata-katanya. Sebenarnya aku mau aja merinding disco di sini (Nao : Ini kukutip dari kata-kata temen deketku~)… Tapi nanti aku bisa ketangkep tuh orang. Dan…

Aku kedahuluan Author. Author Fuyuri udah disco duluan… Sampai pake acara posisi push up sambil angkat kaki, postur chibi, moonwalk-nya Michael Jackson.

* * *

Akhirnya aku berhasil kabur dari duo Author-tachi sedeng itu dan orang negro yang kayak cacing kepanasan itu.

Aku kembali mencari jalan untuk kembali ke kamar asramaH-ku tercintrong. Dan itulah yang mengawali perjalananku mencari Kitab Surti eh, Kitab Suci eh, bukan! Maksudnya jalan keluar yang benar.

~TBC~


End file.
